Typically, carrier stock with individual container-receiving apertures for machine application to substantially identical containers is formed, as by die-cutting, from a single sheet of resilient polymeric material. An example of such carrier stock having band segments defining three longitudinal rows of container-receiving apertures is disclosed in Klygis U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,331. Another example is disclosed in Weaver et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,117.
Various attempts have been made to provide such carrier stock with tear-open capability. An example is disclosed in Olsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,989. As disclosed therein, outer band segments of such carrier stock are formed with tear-open tabs.
Improved carrier stock with tear-open capability is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/537,674, supra. Each outer segment of the improved carrier stock disclosed therein is formed with a tear-open tab extending in a generally transverse direction, preferably into one of the can-receiving apertures of such stock, when the stock is unstressed. The improved carrier stock disclosed therein offers significant advantages over previously known carrier stock with tear-open capability.
Typically, in machine application of such carrier stock, separable jaws engage outer band segments of the carrier stock, so as to stretch the band segments defining the container-receiving apertures as such stock is applied to the individual containers. If tear-open tabs extend from such outer segments, however, it is possible for such tabs to interfere with proper placement of the jaws against such outer segments. It would be highly desirable if carrier stock could have substantially comparable tear-open capability without having tear-open tabs extending from outer band segments.
As a matter of further background, improved carrier stock having band segments defining three longitudinal rows of container-receiving apertures is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/519,859 filed May 7, 1990, and assigned commonly herewith, for "Carrier Stock with Band Segments Extending between Opposite Edges." As disclosed therein, the improved carrier stock can have integral handles along longitudinal edges of the individual carriers.